percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Luna-daughter of Artemis
MY POLLS Which Character do you like in my story? Luna Silver (Artemis) Emily Hearts (Aphrodite) Raina Archer (Apollo) Gran-Gran (Handmaiden) Nico di Angelo (Hades) Cuinn Rouerie (Athena) ♪♫♪ !! SHOUT OUT !! ♪♫♪ I just wanna Shout out Steamygoreng's FanFic !! Please Read ! Son of Silence ''.. hello!! ''nothing new?? come on LUNA! people are waiting, as a writer you should be more concerned of your fans growing boredom! i suggest you ask your good friends (specifically A.A) for advice! hahahah LOL ''i wont mention my name but you know who i am! '' ''-xoxo'' SupremaH <3 I can't believe I just noticed this message today. I already updated ... You would know ''A.A'' .. LOL ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 12:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User blog:Luna-daughter of Artemis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:23, December 3, 2010 Welcome to the wiki! Kakki10 17:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! Please feel free to message me if you have any questions, or if you would like someone to show you around. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 02:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your Story Yeah, I've read it and it seems great so far. Keep it up! Instead of a blog, however, you might want to consider making a page to post your story. That's normally how we do it here. It's your choice though. Kakki10 18:14, December 5, 2010 (UTC) To create a story, you just click the "add page" button. Then give it a name, click the format, and create! This button can be found on the main page of this website. I don't know why it's not everywhere, but it's definitely on there. Kakki10 11:36, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Yep, exactly. P.S. You can sign your username at the end of anything (mostly used for talk pages) by typing in a "~ ~ ~ ~" without the quotation marks and without the spaces. It just helps out a bit so people know who said what. Kakki10 21:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice story! Nice story, if I were an admin, I'd definetly 100% nominate it for best story of the year. P.S. Write who's POV. P.P.S. Wait a minute, I recongnize you from the Camp Half-Blood wiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moodle 20:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Again! Hi Luna!It's me,Artemis.Nice story!I really like it.Can you read my story?It's called Beautiful Artemis Rivera-A Destiny.Oh,and when your done,could you tell me some changes I could make?Thanks!BeautifulArtemis 12:39, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yeah,I know it's weird,but it's just a story.XDBeautifulArtemis 05:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, there's two actaully. The one I used was Lunaii and the other one people sometimes use is eLouai (the link won't work, sorry) Hazelcats DoH HoO 11:52, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Right click the avatar and click Save Picture As. Elouai is the one with the full body, and do the same thing to save the picture.Hazelcats DoH HoO 23:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering, where do you make the avatars on your user page? I noticed another user made one.... Hazelcats DoH HoO 15:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hazelcats DoH HoO 04:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi hi!!! your stories are really great pls. keep writing May I ask? Hi Luna this is karikamiya may I ask?how did you create the avatar?Karikamiya 11:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) put a link put a link on it !! highlight the word then click the link button its found in the text appearance then a box will appear write on the target page the name of the page you want and write in the text to display what you want to be displayedKarikamiya 11:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your story=Awesome!!!!!!!!! I just finished reading your story and I think that it's awesome and that it was worthwhile reading. I have to say that Raina Archer is my favourite character, because my favourite God is Apollo. Maybe you should put two seperate polls at the bottom. One where people vote for their favourite character and one where people vote for a whole series to be made by you, using the characters you have and maybe even new ones Moodle 13:31, December 23, 2010 (UTC)! Your Story your story is great as always please continue writingKarikamiya 10:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I just read the new chapter!!!! It was awesome!!!! Even though I'm a boy, I was a bit disappointed that the girls lost the canoe race!!! I'm really excited tor read about the capture the flag chapter that's going to come!!! Moodle 13:13, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nice job so far on the story. Can't wait to read more. Keep it up! Kakki10 17:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas~! Merry Christmas (or whatever it is that you celebrate)~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 08:19, December 25, 2010 (UTC) merry whateverholidayyoucelebratemas! on response to your questions, the avatars are made using the full body makers on elouli.com. your story seems to be old, yet new. i think that most people here (not on purpose of course) follow the plot sequences that Riordan took in PJO, however you, like not many others, are entering a time period not before PJO, and not after HoO (Heroes of Olympius) this is almost completly unexplored ground because we dont know the time lapse in between the series. if you do, then I didnt catch it when i read the books. keep up the good work- AuRon The DrakeSPQR 04:44, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank you for letting me know when you add chapters in your story pls read mine if you have time Demetra Collins -Start Maligayang Pasko kahit na late na! Karikamiya 09:30, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate Drat l was on vacation and forgot to wish everyone Merry Christmas, so Merry Christmas! Moodle 13:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I read the new chapters of your story! It surprised me that Luna had so much power as to face Thalia, who has Aegis, the shield with Medusa's head on it! In the PJO books, all the campers were afraid of it, even Percy (a bit!)! you're makeing the story interesting, and moveing it along. you also have a way to make to talking interesting without taking to long to describe or having boring conversations. keep on rocking like a hurricane AuRon The DrakeSPQR 23:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too! I wish you a Happy New Year in advance too!!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 14:12, December 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Nice siggy! daughter of u know thing under ur photo in the wiki how it say's daughter of a rtemis and cayden silver i want to that.only my dad is Dr.Isaac Moon its Arnolds not Adams Macky Arnolds by the way not Adam anyway here's the link... elouai Raina Archer Can I use Raina Archer (if you say yes, she'll only be briefly mentioned) in the part (in my story Dawn of Truth) where Alex is introduced to his siblings? Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:36, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Where have you been?? I haven't heard from you for so long!!! Moodle -PJO,KH,ATLA, LOTR,etc 20:47, January 11, 2011 (UTC) My link to my fan fic it's only 1 chapter long but i might be adding more chapters but could you add sections to my fan fic for my disclaimer and for the chapters? Please please please.TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:28, January 12, 2011 (UTC) http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake My story My link to my fan fic it's only 1 chapter long but i might be adding more chapters but could you add sections to my fan fic for my disclaimer and for the chapters? Please please please. http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Tsumi_Tanake TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 04:30, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Fan fics I already read your fan fic it was pretty good. what did you think of mine? TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 15:01, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool Story Hey I read the rest of ur story on this it is really good I like it. On the Percy Jackson wikia u only like have 3 chapters I think and on this 1 u have 10 more! :)-Alexandria Jefferson Just Wondering . . . Hi, I'm typing a story in , and I was wondering if you could come rate it. Great! Thx! It is under Maiden of Magic , you can search it. PiperMclean 19:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Requesting Permission Hello Luna, This is just a request for permission to categorize (add categories to) the pages you have created as per User blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration of Categorization. A simple yes or no will suffice. Thanks! Matortheeternal 01:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Ok, I started working on chapter four, but things got out of hand and it ended up being so long that i just decided to cut it in half. So Ch 4 & 5 are finished. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 07:38, February 12, 2011 (UTC) And 6 & 7. I think the story right now is maybe past the half way point. I'm pretty sure the story will be between 16-18 chapters long. only time will tell. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:49, February 13, 2011 (UTC) New chapter It was great!! I can't wait for the quest for Artemis! It's so epic!!!! I felt kinda sorry for Emily and kind of not 'cause children of Aphrodite aren't one of my all time favourites. When you described her I was somewhere caught between the thoughts, HAHAHAHAHA and I feel bad for her. Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 20:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I like the story. I think her powers are pretty cool (the ability to summon weapons) and how she thought of the plan to defeat the chimera. Also, taking the concept of 'gods existing in more than one place' was a stroke of genius. Quick thing, Ch 11 and 15 have side scrolling sections of text that normally happen when hitting tab on microsoft word. Just letting you know. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:31, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Correction hi Agnes1 Long-time-no-see....I'd like to correct you in chapter nine, the Stoll brothers are not twins. Travis is taller and older thatn Connor. Please don't feel offended. And by the way, I really like your story. Please do not be dicouraged to write more. FIONAg.A 06:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof hello....me again... please look in Wikipedia....in the Percy Jackson series characters...under the demigods...thank you....FIONAg.A 06:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Proof part two hello this is the poof from Wikipedia....:Travis Stoll: One of the children of Hermes. He and his brother become the new counselors of cabin 11 after Luke went to Kronos. Travis is the older brother of Connor Stoll. Both are known to be crafty and mischievous. Percy finds it ironic that their last name is Stoll, like the word 'stole'. His and his brother's shenanigans incapacitated a member of Artemis's Huntresses, which enabled Percy to join the quest of The Titan's Curse.6 He and his brother have a larger role in The Last Olympian and both survive.7 ............. hehehehehe...please don't feel offended...and for you to know, not that I'm boasting or anything I can read the series in just two days...and that includes the Demigod Files and the Ultimate guide....FIONAg.A 07:02, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No Problem Don't worry. I can be really too acute sometimes. But many overlook the fact that both are not twins. And I really like the story. Can I mantion some of your charatcers in my up coming story. I'm not a good maker of characters you know. Its not that I hate Philippines I live at Caloocan Manila Philippines its just that I'm an adventurer I want to travel the world. And I like your stories, Please continue writting themKari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Your story Wow. It's really coming along. I love the plot so far with the two giants. Very creative. Keep it up! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 14:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Fastest Hero Alive Finale I just finished the last chapter of my Fastest Hero Alive series. I like how it turned out and I might write more if i get any new ideas. thank you for all the comments. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:57, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins I'm writing a prequel story for my character. I won't update as much as my other one and I'm going to plan out more than a chapter ahead. Two Chapters are up and maybe a third depending if i hear from another author that asked to cameo. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 23:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Finale Well, the last chapter is up. I knew I said this series would be half as long as my other one, but I can't seem to write short stories because this one is about 16 chapters, still not as long as my other one. I hope you like it and thank you for reading. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I read it!! HI! I love your story so far! thx so much for letting me know! I did a little myself on my story so if you don't mind . . . anyway , keep up the awesome work! link: Maiden of Magic PiperMclean 21:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Nice Fan Fic ﻿ Nice Fan Fic it's really good! :)Alexandria daughter of aphrodite 21:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Alexandria Jefferson﻿ Cover Hey, <3 ur story, but i wanted to know how u made that awesome cover?! Im trying to make some of my own and im sucking at it at the moment. :) Fan'o'Stuff was Here 06:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello. Rainmask15 15:48, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver After about 2 weeks, I am getting back to work on my latest story. I'm really trying to go all out on this one as I'm going to try and make this the first part of a series.[[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 04:15, March 3, 2011 (UTC) That's A-ok , I know what you mean I read chapter 20 of Luna Silver Daughter of . . . (because I was , of course , scanning the history to see if you changed it.) I also read the A/N , and I get it , once that happened to me too , only it was a wikia contributor! Man , I was mad. So , good story , keep it up ! -PiperMclean 13:16, March 4, 2011 (UTC) hi luna you know what i'm excited about your new coming chapters, ill wait for it, - excited rin akoh sa centennial olympian demigod compitetion moh (i'm excited about your new coming story) just keep it up Mikmak28 14:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) thank you for the pic it's great^^ Where do you make ur avatars? Anybody is making them now and I think they're cool. EvanescenceLover 17:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) can i ask when will you update your story? pretty excited about it.Mikmak28 08:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Nolan Swift: The Lost Quiver Finale It is finished. It might not be as good as my last one, but I think it was because I am trying to make this story into a larger plot with multiple stories so I can try again with a later story. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 02:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!BLOG WRITING COMPATION PLEASE RESPOND TO IT ON MY TALK PAGE AND COMMENT ON THE BLOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read my blog if you will please and agree or disagree to it please.its for my best friend roxxane night a half sister of yours Selene-daughter of aphrodite 18:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC)selene-daughter of aphrodite Really like your story so far! Can't wait for the next update! Daughter Of Hecate 18:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Permission needed. I would like to have your character Luna Silver in my story. I would also like to use your Capture the Flag scene , if I may. Please answer soon , readers are waiting! -❤PiperMclean 15:31, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, yesh I do :} Why do you ask? [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 05:16, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and of course ^_^ Can you please message me the link(s)? If you need someone to like edit some grammer or spelling mistakes, I'll do that for ya if you want. Basically, if you ever need anything, just ask :} [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 06:18, March 25, 2011 (UTC) i'm really glad that you were here again. i'm really fund of reading your stories. I want guessing what'll happen next for each of the stories i had read, that's my hobby - day dreaming always at the bed. haha share lng ^^ so let me guess, at the chapter 21, the last one you saw before you collapse that have that pair of wisteria colored eyes was --- persephone?, BTW i'm also waiting for the next challenge at the Centennial compitetion. ^^ Mikmak28 11:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure , and I'll give you full credit for the scene/character. Thanks a bunch!! :D -❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 14:30, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ok ok, let me guess again... um....,,,,,, Psyche!!!!!, well i just saw your featured characters :), hahaha,,.... well, i'm still waiting for your new chapters, keep up the good work luna. Mikmak28 11:15, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Can you please make me an avater from eloui please I'l tell you what I look like: white high heels a really really short white skirt a white shirt sorta like a bikini top staright black hair big blue eyes a closed smile Demi fuse 18:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC)demi fuse Okay! I'm almost done with my story , so I'll link you soon. Thanks again! :D ❤Ivy , undetermined demigod ( PiperMclean ) 21:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) You , to, Luna! :D -❤Ivy , Daughter of Apollo ( PiperMclean ) 12:08, March 29, 2011 (UTC) tnxs luna thnxs that's very nice of u.Demi fuse 15:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC)demi fuse Make me a eloui character please???? Can u make me an eloui charcter please?????Beauty queen 03:37, April 5, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen NVM I dont want the elouai one anymore can u get me a 03:38, April 5, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen Face Your Manga Please I want a face your manga please?????Beauty queen 03:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen nvm can u make me an lunaii instead??? can u make me an lunaii instead????Beauty queen 16:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen here it is Lilac had angel wings that are white,the skin color u see wen u make it is the skin color she has,she has hair that covers one eye,lipstick that is light pink,light blue eyes,dark red rose on hair,and when u see the blond hair her's is the first one u see,and she's wearing this white tunic,her eyeshadow is a sorta light pink that blends wit the skin like the lipstick...Beauty queen 16:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen Scuse me? Scuse me Miss Luna how do you make polls?Beauty queen 20:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen Hey Luna! I If you have time you should go to the chat room here's the link by the way.http://pjoffw.chatango.com/...[[User:Karikamiya|Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline]] 09:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Nice Idea I looked at your story. It great, something dfferent, new and exciting. Can't wait to read more. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth Proof-reading Hey, I've noticed you from Camp Half-Blood wiki. Anyway - I've been reading your story, and I think it's amazing. You might have noticed that I've been editing it. I've tried to keep the material exactly the same, and I just changed the little grammar points. I hope you don't mind. Please tell me if you think I'm being rude or anything and I'll stop right away. I really do think it's great. Artemisgirl 17:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, so seeing as I was doing it without teling you, I thought I should mention it to you incase it had escaped your attention that some stranger was editing your work. Like I said, I tried to keep the changes to a minimum, and only grammar, not changing any of the content. Artemisgirl 18:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Luna ur a miracle i love thm u rock man!!!!but i dont know which to pick for my profile pic.I guess it'll be on n off!!!u rock!Beauty queen 22:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen U mind? u mind puttin ur poll on my page then ill edit it??Beauty queen 22:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen Car Luna has a car??!!My characters to young to drive,but then again when your immortal your older then every1 right?Beauty queen 22:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen I was so here The Rise of Legends Series Hi, would you mind as to read my series and tell me if its alright or not? I completed the first book: Rise of Legends: Child of Earth, and I am still writing my second one right now. thanks, AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth I noticed that an image you have in use is being used for The Heroes Organization. You may want to find a different one. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 19:51, April 15, 2011 (UTC) can you make me a character for Michael Talons? A Lunaii and elouai please.I'll give you the info in a sec.Beauty queen 17:40, April 16, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen I was so here Here is the info for his lunaii and eloui {Lunaii} #Hair style the 11th #A sorta like forwn #Black hair color #A black and white guy shirt #Eye color black #Background color black {Elouai} #Black red and white sneakers #Black jeans with chains #cLICK ON FACE AND CLICK 0 AND THEN PICK THE FIRST FACE. #Black hair with a baseball cap over it. #a black shirt with a necklace made of shark teeth #No background but only cover with gold stars glittring Thats it thnxs name the lunaii one MichaelTalons.jpg and the elouai one MichaelTalonsCHB.jpgBeauty queen 18:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen i like it anyway!Beauty queen 18:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC)beauty queen Sure Luna, you can join in. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:33, April 19, 2011 (UTC) hey Luna! I'll be going for the next 5 days. Please tell the others.Thanks!.......Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 06:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Luna, the center of light is going to write now... http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chiaroscuro Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:08, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Luna, not to be rude but, you're kinda holding up the story, and chapter 3 is urs. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Luna, why are you skipping the collab? Hey Luna, just wanted to tell you that Kari isn't in the collab anymore. We talked through skype and she said she wants to back out, so it's u and me... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 07:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know Josh-Son Of Hyperion 12:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC)